


Piggybacks

by Thereal_FakeAHcrew (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thereal_FakeAHcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South likes to give Connie piggyback rides.. That's pretty much it actually. Also the others do know about the gay gay so keep it on the DL please. They don't want anyone else to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggybacks

The first time it happened it was because Connie had hurt herself during training, mind you not much, but still enough to be slower than usual. South is the kind of person that likes to set her own pace, and going slow is the one of the many, many, things that piss her off. She had no idea how the thought had even came in the first place, but one moment Connie was moving slowly on her own the next moment she was up in the arms of South, bridal style. Connie didn’t mind though, she loved being in the arms of her girlfriend, even if it was a little weird in the middle of a hall when the two hadn’t shared their relationship status with anyone else.

The thing was South wasn't as strong as she thought after training for so long. At this pace there would be no way that they’d make it back to either one of their rooms. “Why not a piggyback?” CT suggested after realizing this, her voice quiet. South was going to laugh at the smaller freelancer when she remembered how fun it was when her father used to give them to her when she was little. She nodded and put the girl down, allowing her to climb into her back.

That was how the tradition began. As soon as the two checked that the halls were clear, South would crouch down enough for CT to jump on. Connie loved it, sometimes she would be nuzzled into the neck of her girlfriend, leaving little back of neck kisses even, and, admittedly, sometimes making little plane noises and sticking her arms out like wings if South had enough strength to run. She was a giant child. South loved it too, it was the easiest way to get close to her girlfriend while walking around, to training, to the flight deck, they never told you but there was a lot of hall roaming in Project Freelancer. 

They were always careful about the halls being empty, well being empty of their friends anyways. It was rare that the halls were 100% clear with so many people. Today they weren’t as careful as they should’ve been. South was going quite fast so Connie could continue to make little plane noises and as they turned the corner they ran into Wash, York and North. Well not actually run into, they all had better reflexes than that, but Wash may have been hit in the face with an arm pretending to be a wing. The five of them stood frozen for a second, until Connie was put down. 

North was the first to speak, “Well, it looks like you two are enjoying yourselves.”  
CT blushed, not being able to look anyone in the eye, especially Wash who was still rubbing his new injury. How that one would ever be explained no one knows. York let out a sinker and it quickly grew into a full on laugh.  
“What the hell is so funny?” South stepped in front of her girlfriend to protect her and did what she does best, got mad.  
“He means nothing by it,” North said trying to calm her down.  
“If I wasn’t here to see it myself, I would’ve never believed it,” York said “South has a soft side… For Connie!”  
“My face hurts,” Wash added   
“Sorry,” CT chirped, poking her head out from behind South for a second. 

“I don’t have a soft side,” South took a step closer, making the space between her and York smaller.   
“Oh yeah? Remember last week when you and CT were on the training floor? She fell down and you had a chance to strike, the round was almost over, but you let her up,” York also stepped forward, continuing to make the space smaller.   
“That never happened,” her voice was almost a hiss.  
“Both of you back off!” North attempted to break up the fight. Silence.  
“My face still hurts,” Washington said after a moment, notably quieter than the others had been.  
“Maybe we should go see a medic,” CT stepped around her girlfriend to be beside Wash, because that was probably the safest option at the moment.  
“I-I’ts ok. I don’t need a med—“ Wash attempted to calm his friend down before the volume rose again.  
“And what about that one time you had a ‘Pre-mission pep talk’ with her?”  
“That’s not what you think!” South said (It totally was though). “I didn—“ She was cut off by her twin grabbing her arm to finally drag her away. Although she didn’t go without a fight, she still went eventually, after the yelling and shoving had subsided. The truth was she really wanted to get out of there, but running is what weak people do. South wasn’t weak! South couldn’t be controlled—North’s hand with a forceful grip on her arm said other wise. 

As soon as the two of them were out of ear shot North let go.   
“Uh.. Thanks,” South said before walking back to her room., fuck whatever else she had planned. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

“So, how long have you been dating South?” Wash asked putting his fork down. Luckily it was just him and CT at this table for dinner tonight.   
Connie choked on her food, and then took a moment after she cleared her throat, “How—“  
“To be honest I’ve never seen anyone get that close with her before, not even North! And those two were in the womb together.” Washington shoved another fork full of potatoes into his mouth. Connie was about so come up with a witty comeback when he continued, food still in his mouth. “Also, the fact that you’re gay helped out a lot.”

CT groaned, “I should’ve never told you that.” That left the two in silence. Connie looked over to the table where South and the other top 6 were sitting, and she wondered if it was just as obvious to everyone else as it was with Wash. If it was better that they knew.   
Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Now what did we learn from this? Connie is a precious little child. Thats all you need to know. Ever. The end. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~  
> Shout out to me finding a new OTP on the first day of school. I find the best time to write fanfics. This took me 3 days longer than it should've to write, jeeze.


End file.
